


She said No (Imagine)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: DC - Fandom, Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Arthur letting you practice saying no.





	She said No (Imagine)

 

You knew your boyfriend hated going to the warehouse stores, but it was one of those weeks you ran out of everything all at once, and it was easier to get everything in one place. After each grabbing a cart, you split up and went to opposite sides of the store.

When you finished with your half, you headed toward the snack section where you were to meet and began browsing. You noticed another man there, but ignored him thinking he was just browsing, too.

“Hello,” he greeted politely.

“Hi.” You smiled, briefly making eye contact, but swiftly turned your attention back to the snacks.

“I’m Sean,” he offered, his expression expectant.

You nearly responded with your own name, a reflex of being brought up to be polite and compliant. “Nice to meet you, Sean.”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Not going to give me your name?”

You froze, staring at the box of crackers in your hands. Not being able to decide whether to leave, or stand your ground gave him the opening to keep speaking.

“Come on, now. Ladies aren’t supposed to be rude. Tell you what? Make it up to me by going out with me.”

“No,” your voice wavered. You placed the crackers back on the shelf and prepared to leave.

“Why not?”

Taking a deep breath, you turned to face him. You nearly smiled when you saw Arthur leaning over the handle of his cart just behind Sean, watching. “Because I don’t want to.”

Sean laughed again, and it was unsettling you. “But why? You might like me if you got to know me.”

Seeing you had just about reached your limit, Arthur stepped in. “She said no, man,” he interrupted with a commanding tone, using his massive frame to his advantage as he approached. “Ready to go, Babe?”

“Yea… no. I was looking for something yummy.”

“Listen, man,” Sean held his hands up in surrender. “She didn’t say she had a boyfriend.”

Arthur stepped into his personal space, making Sean bump into the shelves behind him. “She doesn’t have to. She said no. You should have accepted it and left.” He waited for any indication that Sean understood, and when he gave a shaky nod, he stepped back and made his way to your side. “Alright, what are we getting?”

With Arthur’s attention now on you, Sean grabbed his cart and hastily made his exit. Once out of sight, you wrapped your arms around him.

“Thanks.”

He cupped your cheeks and pulled you in for a soft kiss. “You did good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Now let’s finish and get out of here before anyone else talks to us.”

As you looked through the aisles, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling when he saw the difference that one moment of assertion made in your demeanor. He looked over at the checkout and found the lines growing longer, but he didn’t mind anymore, not when you were so pleased at having stood up for yourself.

* * *

 


End file.
